Black and White
by Azfomadar
Summary: The story of Unit 3, It's Pilot and Rei's awakening. Starts off in episode 8 'Asuka Strikes'.
1. Chapter 1: Wilson Strikes!

This is my second Fic but my first in Evangelion so keep that in mind.

If you've seen my other fic you'll notice the main progs have the same first name, its kind of my mark.

I absolutely do not own anything from the series.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As a sudden wind began to blow in his face John looked up to see a Nerv chopper preparing to land. Watching the passengers get out he zeroed in on the one with Brown hair, much like his own, and Blue eyes. "So that's Shinji Ikari huh?" John said to himself, "Looks like I'll be meeting the famous 3rd Child", he grinned.

Walking onto the scene John found a Japanese boy of about his own age shouting at the red haired girl Asuka, the 2nd child. "Don't worry here's your change!", and with that the boy pulled both his pants and under pants. Stopping mid-step he almost laughed when the 2nd Child slapped him silly. Clapping he made his way off the staircase, "that's certainly showing him!".

The small group seemed to turn to him, so he decided to introduce himself. "nice to see you again Misato", smiling, he extending his hand towards the older Japanese woman. "John-San, I didn't expect to see both you and Asuka on the same ship!" replied the Captain, returning both the smile and the handshake. The Japanese boy with glasses decided to pipe-up, "Misato-San, you know these two". Nodding she replied, "of course", gesturing to Asuka she said, "This is Asuka Langley Soryu, The 2nd Child and the Pilot of Eva Unit 2,". Turning to the John she said, "And this is John Edward Wilson, the Pilot of Eva Unit 3 and the 4th Child", John smirked, "I don't know about Child…".

As the be-speckled boy and the one with glowing cheeks turned their attention elsewhere John leaned towards Misato and whispered, "Watch out, the Slime ball is here too". She paled, "you don't mean…", John nodded, "Unfortunately I do, Kaji managed to slither his way on-board".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bridge, the Admiral looked over Misato's Id card, "Hmm Nerv, from your antics on the deck I was quite sure you were the leader of this boy scout troop, obviously I was mistaken". "Thank you for all your gracious hospitality, Admiral" replied Misato. Under the shadow of his hat, the Admiral's moustache twitched, "Oh no thank you for the opportunity to babysit so many more children". Rolling his eyes, John looked away from the Admiral and towards one of the two cargo ships in the center of the fleet, the one carrying Unit 3, "Lily" he murmered.

"And thank you for the assistance in the Marine transport of Evas Unit 2 and 3", pulling some papers out of her folder Misato offered them to the Admiral, "here are the specifications for the emergency power supply". Taking them and looking them over, "Hmmf, you've wasted a trip, I'd never approve any requests to activate those Toys while at Sea in the first place!".

Moving back into the spotlight, John spoke up, "with all due respect Sir, chances are that there is a angel or angels somewhere in this ocean and without the Evas We'd be like ducklings to sharks", "Think of it as being prepared for an emergency, the Eva are quite valuable Sir" added Misato. "So valuable that the entire pacific fleet has to be pulled for guard duty?" the Admiral scoffed, "exactly when did the U.N recomission us into a bloody cargo service?". "If my memory serves me correctly it was after a certain organization was established" replied the Vice-Admiral.

John decided to finish for him, "Because those 'Toys' that you are transporting are the only weapon we have against the Angels, to put it simply, a single Evangelion is worth more than your entire fleet". John's word seemingly hitting a nerve, he raised his voice, "Why you little!...". The Admiral's rant was quickly interrupted by a voice that made John's hairs rise on the back of his neck, "Well you're as confident as always", which was immediately followed by Asuka's excited gasp, "Kaji!". Groaning Misato and John both turned to see a very much unwelcome man leaning in the door way. "Mr Kaji I must insist that you stop inviting yourself onto the bridge!", the Admiral sighed, "Oh, sorry about that".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finding himself mashed against the mesh door of the elevator John sighed, just great I'm stuck in here with the Sleaze ball and the prissy little German girl. Almost leaping out of his skin as he felt a strange feminine shoe snake it's way along his thigh, he yelped, incidenlty at the same time as Asuka and Misato, "Hey, watch where you're touching!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting at the table John tried to ignore the conversation between Kaji and Misato. Chugging down a bottle of spring water he remembered the time when they first met.

_Sitting slumped in Eva cage, watching Unit 3, each second bringing him closer towards his test against the 5__th__ child, to be honest he was kind of nervous. "After all, this is what I was raised for" he muttered. "Hey there, you're the Pilot of Unit 3, aren't you?" said a feminine voice in broken-Japanese accented English. Looking up he saw a Purple haired Japanese woman in Nerv uniform walking towards him. He replied in Japanese "Yeah, I'm her Pilot". The woman smiled, "Oh you speak Japanese?". John stood up, "yeah, didn't have much choice, I was forced to learn the language of the countries that Nerv was based in". _

_Looking at her he noticed she was actually quite beautiful, "The names Misato, Misato Katsuragi" chirped Misato as she offered her hand. "John Wilson" he replied as they shook hands .Gesturing to the Black Behemoth, "I hear you're the Best Pilot America has to offer" she said. John snorted, "I'm one of two and Natasha hasn't gotten Unit 4 yet, so not much competition". Misato chuckled, "That's true, but your Sync Ratios are still much higher than any of the other children". _

_After about half-an-hour Misato said her goodbyes and left. Watching her leave John realized she was his first crush._

Smiling to himself he didn't even notice everyone else's reactions to something Kaji said about Misato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having caught a helicopter John stood before Unit 3, the massive black Robotic creature was laying on it's stomach in the pool of water. Placing his right hand on it he began to speak to it, "So I hear we're almost there". He began tracing groves in the metal, "Looks like we'll actually get to fight an Angel, no more slacking off hey?". With a solem smile on his face he retracted his hand.

Suddenly the boat began to rock. Swiftly pulling out his mobile he called Misato, "What the hell was that!?!". Puffing as if she were running up stairs she replied, "something is blowing up the battleships, it maybe an Angel".

Turning off his phone he smiled, "finally ".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Bridge everyone turned as Unit 3 and 2 rose from their respective cargo ships, still clad in their massive tarpaulin, with Misato cheering, "Alright! Show them guys!".

From inside Unit 3 the faces of Asuka and Shinji appeared on the comm. Channel, "What they hell are you doing Domkof!?!" yelled Asuka, "This is my fight!". Smirking as began to leap between battleships, "only if you get it first!", "Misato get the power plugs ready!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Angel's fin came closer and closer both Evas drew their prog knifes, "here we go Lily!" John murmered. As The Beak rose out of the water John tightened Unit 3's grip on the knife, "come on…". Suddenly the Angel practically leapt out of the water and onto the carrier. Getting in-front with Unit 2 they attempted to push it off, but to no avail.

Much to their everyone's surprise the Angel grabbed Unit 3's left arm as Unit 2 tripped, taking all three under water.

Shaking the controls John swore, "Bloody B-Type equipment!". Having been abandoned by the giant apocalyptic fish for Unit 2 John sat back, as much as it Irked him there wasn't anything he could do, "John!" said an excited Misato?. Putting his hand through his hair he sighed, "what is it Misa?, if you haven't noticed I'm the robotic equivalent of a Billion Dollar Thinker statue right now", from the other side an annoyed teenager could be heard, "Hey!, why does he get to call you that!?!".

Misato continued, "We are going to sink the two remaining battleships, when you catch the angel we need you to assist Unit 2 in opening it's mouth to get the ships in so when can fire at it's core". After a few seconds John answered, "you realize how crazy that sounds, right?". "I do but its all we've got". Sighing he muttered, "fine I'm in".

As soon as he said this the cable began to retract and the angel came towards him. Only just able to move his arms, John braced Unit 3 for impact, "Here we go!". As soon as the two collided Unit 3 landed next to the bottom half of Unit 2. Opening a com channel he yelled at Asuka and Shinji, "Come on Guys!, get your Shit together!", getting only a grunt in response.

Managing to get Unit 3's hands between the teeth they attempted to open the Angel's mouth. "T-minus 15 seconds!" yelled an male voice. With a rush of adrenaline all three pilots roared, "Open!". Seemingly triggering some kind of hidden strength the two Eva managed to open the mouth and the two battleships rushed in. "Fire!!!" roared Misato as the cannons went off and blew up the Angel.

Both Eva fell through the air and landed on the deck, de-activating almost immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2: Being Fitted In

Misato stretched out and yawned while Ritsuko tapped a few buttons bringing up the Pilots sync ratio display.

The images of the pilot's faces were displayed as well, John's going up while Asuka's hung there.

"Well?", yawned the sleepy Major.

Returning her gaze from the gaze to the test plugs she sighed, "They're definatley pilots, Asukals sync ratio is at 62%, while the young American's is at 71%".

Misato whistled, "Impressive!".

The Faux-Blonde Scientist nodded, "True, and no doubt he has an impressive weapons proficiency as well…".

"But?" chirped Misato.

Again Ristuko sighed, "It makes you wonder if Unit 4's Pilot is this good".

Misato nodded, "I know what you mean, after I saw his Sync Ratio's a couple of years ago I thought the same thing".

She smiled, "But then I saw the live combat test".

Ritsuko glanced at her, "Oh?".

Misato continued, "John there had 58% to her 49%, it was a deadly fight, they both have military training, her father being the base commander and him being the lead scientist's son".

The Scientist went back to the display, "She?".

Misato blinked with slight surprise, "you didn't know?, her names Nadia Christof, her father, Josef Christof moved to America only a year before the 2nd impact".

After a few moments Ristuko turned on the com, "Ok, the tests are finished you can get out now".

"Yes yes I know" John hissed down the phone.

"What will you do about accommodations" continued the static male voice.

"I think they're setting me up somewhere near the industrial district" he grunted in reply.

"Good, Do your best" said the voice before the call ended.

"Asshole" muttered John.

"This Wilson boy", said Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki, "what do you plan to do with him?".

Gendo stared off into the abyss, contemplating god knows what, "Do we have a suitable guardian?".

The grey haired officer paused for a few moments before answering, "Major Katsuragi's apartment has too many occupants as it is… I don't suppose you want to move him in with Rei and a new guardian?".

"Why would I do that?" said the apathetic Commander.

"Because the U.N have been on your back about her living alone and they're more likely to approve a larger budget if you placate them" replied the second in-Command.

"That would solve multiple problems but such a great change in conditions could possibly affect her Sync ratio and leaving a young boy and girl together alone could have…undesirable results".

"Both Pilot's require observation" Countered Fuyutsuki.

Gendo paused, it was true, they did not know what Wilson knew and while Rei obeyed his orders there was a small possibility that he could lose control of her perpetual Melancholy.

"Very well, Inform Doctor Akagi that she will be receiving custody of the 1st and 4th children".

As John sat on unit-3's shoulder looking out into space Ristuko Akagi and Misato Katsuragi approached.

"John-kun!" waved the Major.

Peering down at them John waved back, "Misa-chan, what are you and Doctor Akagi doing here?".

The Faux blonde replied, "Misato-san and I are having a dinner party at my apartment, would you like to join us?".

Almost instantly he replied, "Who else is going?".

Misato shook her head and smiled, "Besides Ritz and me, Shinji-kun, Asuka-chan, Maya-san, one of the bridge techs, and Rei-San ".

Rei…the Pilot of Unit 0, he thought.

"I suppose I could go".

Ritsuko cleared her throat, "There's one other thing".

"Oh" said John as he started to find his way off Unit 3's shoulder.

"Well", she continued, "Custody of both you and Rei-San has been transferred to me, so from now on both you and Rei will be living with me".

As soon as his feet touched the walk-way he decided there was no way he could refuse this it would most likely become an order, and he had worked with women before, hopefully living with them wouldn't be that much different

"Cool"

As the car sped towards Ritsuko's apartment John watched the city go by from the passenger seat.

This city is certainly impressive, he thought, probably the only city in the world that could stand against an Angel attack for any length of time.

Glancing in the rear-view mirror he saw Rei doing the same.

He had been rather surprised when he met her.

_Flashback:_

_Wondering why the head of the EVA project had been assigned his gaurdianJohn almost bumped into Ritsuko when she suddenly stopped._

"_Huh?", looking around he saw the label on the door Misato and Ritsuko were looking at, 'Ladies changing room'._

"_Rei!", called the Blonde Scientist. _

_After a few moments the door slid open to reveal the room's only occupant._

_The girl was about 14, a year younger than him, she had short blue hair and, oddly enough, red eyes._

_Her form was thin and not quite athletic with pale skin._

_And besides her vacant expression she was very much attractive._

"_Yes?", she replied._

"_Custody of you has been transferred to me per the commander's orders" said Ristuko._

_Then the girl glanced at John, "Doctor Akagi, who is this?"._

_The Faux-Blonde glanced at him briefly, "This is the Pilot of Unit 3 and the 4__th__ child, He'll be living with us as well"._

_He them smiled and extended his hand to introduce himself, "Captain John Wilson of the American Army, pleased to meet you miss?"._

_She looked down at the hand then back at him, "…Rei Ayanami"._

John sighed, she still hadn't said another word to him and he still hadn't got that handshake.

"We're here" said his new guardian.

Looking out the car door window he saw what appeared to be an average apartment block complex.

In the back of his head John noted that this model was of medium height and the main form of apartment buildings used throughout Tokyo 3.

It had large Metalic struts potrudind from the corners, in the event of an attack of an attack, say an angel attack, the entire city would retreat under-ground, making the entire population safe in the Geo-front.

Although some buildings we hollow and housed weapons used by the Evas.

Getting out of the car John found that his legs were numb from the ride, streaching to loosen up his muscles Ritsuko went around the car and Rei got out.

The apartment door opened with a hiss and he found himself looking down a sparsely decorated hallway.

"Welcome to your new home" huffed the good doctor as she bent down to slip her shoes off.

Doing the same, John then found himself wondering down the hall and into the main room.

Suddenly he felt a new weight on his right foot.

Looking down he saw a chestnut-brown colored cat rubbing itself against his leg.

"He seems to like you" commented Ristuko as she took off her coat and hung it on a nearby chair.

She picked the offending feline up and placed him in-front of a water bowl.

"What's his name?" John asked as he watched the cat lap up what was left in the water bowl.

"Chester" she replied.

Looking around the apartment it became apparent that Ritsuko spent most of her time elsewhere.

"It's…clean" commented John, as his eyes landed on the mess of a dining table.

"Oh sorry about that, just technical information, you can move it if you want", sighed Ristuko as she went to the kitchen.

Suddenly the third occupant spoke up, "Which room shall I be sleeping in?".

Chester's master poked her head around the corner, "The one on the right".

John sauntered over and looked in the opposite room, sure enough the room was packed with boxes full of his belongings.

Then the doorbell rang.

Ritsuko disappeared down the hallway.

As soon as the door hissed opened there was a loud woop.

After a few moments Misato appeared in the main room with a large smile on her face and a couple of six-packs in her hands.


	3. Apology Letter

For anyone that has read my stories in the past and is Super pissed that I haven't posted anything in months I am Supremely sorry.

With the introduction of games like New Vegas, Dc Universe Online and my introduction into Goddannar, I have come up with a multitude of half-baked stories and lost inspiration for writing much of anything.

However, from now on I am begining to re-write ALL my fictions, I mean let's face it, they weren't exactly best sellers!. But first, in order to get the Ink-blood flowing, I am writing and then releasing a one-shot Fallout: New Vegas story along with a series of 'Super shorts'. Fair be warned tho, any main characters, which are always OC's, will more than likely be Australian, I mean come on!, we get next to no precence in anime, games nor books, IT BLOODY SUCKS MATES!.

sorry about that, at any rate I am supremely sorry to any readers of any fics, I hope to improve of the quality of my fics and as always, your input is welcome!.

, Azfomadar


End file.
